Over a blood stained rainbow
by SonoftheLost
Summary: A wanderer from the harsh wastes get pulled into a new world filled with blood, psychos,and very hot girls for the taking. This is a story written by me and my friend
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

David stood over the toxic soil of the new Vegas outskirts with the radioactive winds blowing his hair and armor to the west. Its been almost three weeks without a shower using clean water. He reeked of sweat and the heavenly musk of a man. He adjusts his elite armor around his muscle gut and beefy arms trying to cool off from the intense heat of the radioactive desert sun. After walking through the Vegas strip looking for a place to shower and regroup himself a bit after the constant battle with Ceasar and the rivaling groups he just wanted to sleep peacefully in a decent bed besides in the desert only in his sleeping bag completely exposed. The city folk were happy to see him and grateful. But still made him pay full price for a room. He unloaded his heavy supplies and .45 pistol on the desk and moved to the bathroom to check the water if it was clean.

"Thank fucking Jesus Christ its clean"

He then peeled off his sweaty armor and placed it in a laundry basket to clean later. The water was lukewarm but he didn't complain because for once it wasn't radioactive. David sighs deeply as the grime and sweat is washed away. When he was clean he noticed his cock was throbbing making him think on how long its been since he had sex. David puts on some spare street clothes and grabs his armor in the basket to wash later,

The throbbing erection in his pants went away as he walked down the stairs. He handed his armor to the woman at the lobby and asked for her to wash them. She sniffed the armor and moaned a bit at the masculine scent.

"That will be 15 caps please"

You look up at the sign and it clearly says it should be 25 caps. He hands over the caps and grins at the woman and walks out while he hears her sniff the armor and moans a bit.

As you walk around there were very few people except for the minimum bots. David walks up to one of the bota

"Where is everyone?"

The robot turned and with a happy tone

"Everyone is inside due to the recent mysterious occurrences in the town, I recommend that you stay inside as well unless it is a life or death emergency"

David thanks the robot and walks slowly back to the hotel he was staying in. He leaned outside of it and pulled out a cigar. They were uncommon and almost rare but he knew how to make them. Lighting it and taking a few puffs to start smoking it the sweet aroma of smoke and a scent close to vanilla and creme filled the air. 45 minutes passed and the cigar was fully smoked to the tip. David opened the hotel door and walked up to the woman at the lobby

"Is my armor cleaned and ready mam?"

"Yes uhm Mr..." She paused a bit confused

"Call me David"

She hands David his armor which smells of the laundry soap mix you find in some old vaults. David walks up the stairs and to his room putting his armor and .45 pistol in his holster. He opens the window and watches the sun set. After a few hours as the sun finally disappeared from the horizon the earth began to shake and a blinding light shone in the middle of the rode in the shape of a large circle showing a new moon with a large H shaped ship floating around it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

David rushed down the stairs to investigate. He rushed out the door and looked down at the large portal on the ground. He sees what looks like a person with a odd mask and blood painted in odd tattoos. The man looked down into the the portal staring into David's eyes it seemed. Then it threw its axe at him screaming.

"You are going to be my new meat bicycle!"

David dodged the ax but it cut off a few strands of his long white hair. The man grabbed onto David pulling him into the other world. And the last thing David saw was a bright green bullet destroy the psycho before blacking out.

"Wake up!"

"Please don't be dead I hate dead thing they are all cold and moist"

David slowly opens his eyes and sees a large blue light attached to a bocky V shaped robot with two tiny hands.

"Wooooo *beep* Yeah you LIVE!" The robot shouted loudly.

"Who are you?" David said slowly sitting up.

" I am a CL4P-TP steward bot but most people who know me or at least I wanted to know me called me Claptrap " the robots tone of voice never changed

David groaned Already annoyed with the robot. He gets up and checks that he still has everything on him before he was pulled into the strange and new world. Everything was still there.

"Follow me to the nearest fast travel station new vault hunter"

David looked at Claptrap with a confused look" Vault hunter"

"Yes there is a new vault and there is this *beep* hat named Handsome Jack is looking for it"

"Where I'm from vaults are a screwed up area, and that coming from a person who was chased and almost killed a few times by centaurs and deathclaws"

"What's a deathclaw and isn't a centaur a man horse?"

"No not even close"

"Oh"

Claptrap began to roll on his small wheel.

"Onward!" He shouted

David began to follow the not until he reaches a large pole with a large globe.

"Ready to go to Sanctuary?"

"I guess so?" David said

Claptrap pressed a bunch of buttons and they were both sent through what looked like a long blue sparkling tunnel. When david opened his eyes after a few seconds he realized he was in a large room plastered with posters and boxes.

"Welcome to sanctuary please go to the crimson raiders headquarters as fast as possible to meet with the leader and a good friend of mine Roland"

David was taken aback with the large and busy town everyone was in unrecognizable armor and held weird almost futuristic guns. David looked at his .45 pistol and frowned.

"Claptrap where can I find a better gun than this?"

He shows claptrap the gun and he ran away screaming.

"GO TO MARCUS MUNITIONS?"

David looked confused and began to look around town there was a place called Moxxie's which looked like a bar and a strip club. David passed it prioritizing weapons,shelter,food and water, then entertainment. He eventually found his way to Marcus Munitions.

Going down the stairs he heard grunting and moaning with a hint of smoke. When Marcus heard someone going down the stairs there were inaudible whispers. As he walks up to the barred window Marcus looked as he was uncomfortable and groaning.

"W-welcome stranger to Marcus munitions what can I g-get you"

David figured whoever or whatever was under the counter was sucking his cock.

David placed his .45 pistol on the table and Marcus gasped and put his hand under the table and an audible pop and a blond with a few streaks of colors in her hair rose from under the table her large Tits out in the air with her mouth filled with cum. They both reeked of musk and pheromones making david pants tent.

"Where did you get this gun?"

"I bought it at the New Vegas Strip"

"Where?"

"Never mind some weird shit happened and now I'm here"

"Well that gun doesn't register on our new-u stations so no re-spawns"

David looked at Marcus and raised an eyebrow

"What's a respawn"

Marcus sighed. And picked up his cigar and took a deep drag

"Its where you die and are digitally revived for a fee"

David looked shocked

"That's impossible!"

"I can kill you now to prove it"

David shook his head quickly

"I think I'll pass"

Marcus picked up the gun and shot it behind david.

There was a loud thump as a skinny man was shot down dead.

"Holy fuck you killed him"

David rushed to the body seeing if he could help before the body began to glow blue and fall apart like when a ghoul was vaporized. But without the ash.

"What was that for Marcus!?"

David looked up at the man. It was the same one all in one piece no bullet wound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait hold the fuck up?!What the FLYING FUCK Happened to him?!"

The man that was shot waves and smirks" so marcus are you gonna pay for that demonstration?"

marcus shouts " NO FUCKING REFUNDS BITCH" and threw his still smoking cigar at the man, now fleeing screaming like girl as it hits his eye. The girl was cleaning herself up and re dressing. She walked out of the shop and gives david a smile.

"so now that that is over you need a new gun? I will buy the one you have there and give you one of these and a full set of ammo for it" he displays each type of weapon. A smg,sniper,pistol,shotgun,assault rifle ,and a rocket launcher. David looks over each one and gets a feel for each one before grabbing the pistol and looking down its sights.

Marcus smiles" good choice my friend you can fire that as fast as you can pull the trigger"

David raises an eyebrow "are you saying that there are guns that can fire when i pull the trigger?" marcus frowns" sadly yes some guns need to recharge and add effects to bullets"

Davids eyes widen" Effects what is normal about this place?"

Marcus laughs loudly " Well that depends on what you would call normal"

David frowns a bit and looks down he actually began to miss the nuclear wasteland he called home.

Picking up the weapon he leaves the shop and starts looking around sanctuary, till he finds a garage. A lanky man sitting in a pull out lawn chair fiddling with a small chunk of junk before he becomes frustrated and chucks it hitting david right in the chest knocking him on his ass.

"OWWW, what the FUCKK!"

the skinny man jumps out of his chair and shouts" HOLY SHIT WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU A HYPERION GOON OR SOME SHIT?"

David brings out his katana and points it at the skinny bastard. "I don't know WHO or WHAT the fuck HYPERION is. But I swear to god that if one more person shouts at me or hits me im gonna kill every single one of you ass hole and ill make sure your little new you stations respawn you with assholes for eyes!"

The Lanky bastard picks up a wrench "You'll never take me alive! You robotic SOMABITCH!"

Both not moving...both keeping their eyes on each other, watching for the slightest movement. Just as David were about rush the redneck a voice sounds out behind him.

"Armor soaked in grease! Get off my llllaawn!" as Claptrap enters the garage.

he chucks his wrench at David but he easily dodged it by stepping to the side. He rushes at the Redneck with his katana drawn and pins him down with his blade against the skinny throat.

"Now I've had a long and shity day I'm not here for trouble but if you want to start s on I'll gladly finish it" the skinny Redneck just laid there not saying a word sweating a slowly stands up and sheath his katana. The Redneck slowly gets up and begins laughing hysterically" haha Damn man we scared each other shitless. " he sits back down in his flimsy lawn chair" so what do you want stranger? Need a set o wheels or someone buried in a shallow grave?"

"You didn't scare me, you pissed me off. I've faced Deathclaws worst than you."

The redneck raised his brow" A Death what?"

"Never mind. What type of wheels you got?"

The lanky man smiled and stood up quickly "All types of wheel! I got four wheels,two wheels, hell pay me enough and ill put as many wheels on anything you give me"

"Let's see you two wheelers then." David says

Scooter walked quickly to a tower like computer hitting a few buttons and pulled up a few bikes that looked either way too flimsy or way too spiky for davids taste. He walks closer to the computer and his pip boy began to beep and shocked him with a small arc of electricity hitting the computer. the screen flickers as a new option pull up looking very familiar to david his old bike from the wastes but with different wheels and a smaller but more powerful looking engine.

Scooter steps back."what da hell is that thang? ill pay you a shit ton of credits to have a copy of those schematics." He points to Davids pip boy. "Is that some doodad you cooked up from a echo device?"

**_"Oh, that reminds me. Wait here, vault hunter!"_ **Claptrap says as he rolls out and leaves Followed by a few screams and some gunshots, then he comes rolling back with a little blood on his wheel. **_"Here you go, your very own ECHO device, I just had to liberate it from a deadbeat Hyperion turncoat."_**

"UUUMMM, Sure." David takes the device and puts it in his pocket.

Claptrap rolls out of the garage humming and once he was out the door a soft sigh came from claptrap **_"I'm so lonely"_**

David looks at Scooter "Now, how much are you giving me for the schematic or whatever?"

"How's a million sound that's around the middle price now a days for a unique vehicle schematics"

"Hhmm sure, as long as you pay in full." David says

"WHOO WHEE! You don't have to worry non." Scooter says as he reaches into his pockets and a large burst of money flew out of his pockets and swarming into davids new echo device.

David looks at his echo device and blinked as the number rose up to a million with a dollar sign "So uhh, how do I get it out to buy shit?" scooter pulls out his own echo net and walks near a vending machine and hits a few buttons and a drink clunks out "like that I guess"

David walks out of scooters place waving then looking out towards the town wondering where to go next.


End file.
